


Some Firsts

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [79]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M, Super light dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #330 – Promise.
> 
> Edited since posting to the comm because accurate word count plus phone posting is something I can't do.

'This is stupid.'

'Never stopped you before.'

Gene's hand comes down on his shoulder, and Sam's legs drop out beneath him - it stings where his knees knock against the floor. Natural enough, if less than graceful. He can work on _that_ if this ends up happening again.

'You were saying?'

Sam bites his cheek. The rules are fluid, the destination unknown, but punching Gene's thigh would be a big fat _no_. They don't really know what they're doing, so if it's going to work, they both have to _try_. 'You _promised_.'

Gene's voice, above him, promises _more_. 'Suppose I did.'


End file.
